


It's Kinda Hot In Here

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: Alphys goes to Undyne's house for breakfast and things take an unexpected turn.





	

Alphys knocked on the door. No answer. Usually when she knocked, there was always shuffling noises as Undyne would rush to open it. Slightly worried, the scientist got inside, to see… the warrior lady asleep on her couch.

 

_But it’s 9 AM, right?_

 

She looked at her watch, surprised to see the same time as when she left the lab. Then she noticed the hands weren’t moving at all.

 

Undyne’s clock confirmed the suspicion. It was barely 6 AM.

 

_Ohhh I’m too early! Oh… Oh well, I’ll just come back later._

 

Alphys cast a shy look at the sleeping heroine. She must have been moving a lot in her sleep since the cushions were about to fall off and her blanket was lying on the floor.

 

_Maybe she’s cold…_

 

The scientist stepped into the house, careful not to make any noise. Then she picked up the blanket and covered her friend. Undyne grinned in her sleep.

 

She looked so… approachable. She wasn’t jumping around for once. And with her relaxed expression and her eye closed, she wasn’t as intimidating as usual. And last but not least… her half-parted lips seemed so inviting…

 

Alphys knelt next to her friend and watched her sleep for a while. She was so beautiful. Would it be such a bad thing to seal one kiss from the heroine?

 

_Yes, it’s bad, very, very bad, I shouldn’t, but uh-oh, why am I getting closer, oh my God, I can’t stop myself, I… I …, oh, don’t do it, I’ll-I’ll-I’ll…_

 

As soon as their lips touched, Alphys was suddenly tackled to the ground. When she realized what had happened, Undyne was on top of her, beaming,

 

“Gooooooood morning, nerd!” She clamoured. “What are you up to? Except stealing kisses from sleepy fish?”

 

“Un=Undyne? You … you were awake?”

 

“Heck yeah I was! What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

The scientist could only answer unclear sounds. The warrior leaned in.

 

“Guess we should make it even, right? To be fair!”

 

She didn’t give Alphys any time to register what she had just said. She leaped and kissed her. And not just a smooch on the pecker. A deep, sensual, almost savage kiss. And just as the scientist understood what was going on, the heroine jumped off and licked her lips, smirking.

 

“Once you’re done lying on the floor, come help me with breakfast!”

 

It took some long minutes for Alphys to gather her thoughts and sit up, fanning herself with her hand.

 

“It’s-It’s kinda hot in here…”

 

“What?” Undyne shouted from the kitchen.

 

“It’s hot in here!”

 

“Of course it is, the house is on fire!”

 

“Wha-What?!”

 

“Again!”

 

The warrior lady stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed her friend by her lab coat to exit the house just in time.

 

“What were you cooking?”

 

“Oatmeal.” Undyne grinned.

 

“How can you burn down the house making oatmeal?”

 

“Huh… Not important. So, breakfast at your place?”

 

Alphys smiled through her sigh and nodded.

 

The day had started on an explosive note, to say the least.

 

 

 


End file.
